A Week Of Valentine
by Sherri3555
Summary: Nico wants to woo Percy in a week. His idea? The classic presents. So why am I evolved in this? Includes: not really fast romance, fluff, rage, Nicercy.
1. Furries!

**Hi! Well, here's a story for Takara Phoenix's contest for Valentines' Day! Yeah, I'm probably gonna suck. Romance, just not so me. But with all the fanfics I've read, I should know something, no?**  
><strong>Nico: You've got a hollow head when it comes to romance.<strong>  
><strong>Considering that this is my fanfic, I could easily make you dead in seconds.<strong>  
><strong>Nico: Pff! Yeah right!<strong>  
><strong>You get on my nerves sometimes. So normally, I'd be a daughter of Erobos, but to leave Nico alone, I'll be a daughter of Hecate. And I personally think that when it comes to Percy, Nico gets a little dumb bacause he's in love.<strong>

* * *

><p>My POV (No rules against that, right? Technically, I'm already suppose to be in the story. Bold lines?)<p>

So, about 14 days 'till Valentines' Day. Percy and Nico have been dating for what? Like after the war, which was like last year?

Yeah, that's not important.

What is important is that Nico get's to pull off the Cupid trick. I will be helping, since I do have a credit card. And money.

Anyways, Nico and I should be shopping in about an hour. I'll tell you the story.

**(Earlier this morning)**

I was humming alond to my favorite song when Nico shadow-traveled, slipped on a bag of chips and landed on my sister's bed.

"Pff! Nice stunt, Nico." "Shut up, Sherri." I laughed even harder. "So, what brings you here? Here to talk to Lou again?" I asked.

"What day is it in 7 days?" was all I got. "Febur- OH! I get it!" Nico needed love advice. How dumb can he get? "Why do you ask me? I've never dated anyone." Nico just shrugged and sat normally.

"I need the money. Hazel doesn't have time being in New Rome to finish school. You have the most money out of the whole camp." I scoffed. "My credit card only has about 20,000 bucks. My dad treated me like a princess to apoligize for Hecate leaving us."

When I was- wait, this story isn't about me. Well, whatever.

"In other words, you want me to lose some change?" I asked. "Well, yeah."

I sighed. "You've decided what you've needed, right?"

Nico shifted a little and headed out of the door. That guy can be an idiot sometimes.

**(Present)**

Yeah, that sums most of it up.

Oh, Nico's here! I'll lend him the story.

Nico's POV

So, we're at some mall or something. To be honest, it's packed.

"So, you've decided it yet?" Sherri asked. "I'm thinking of something small, then something a little bit big. You know, like phases in life. So I've decided on some flowers and maybe a teddy bear or something."

Sherri looked to her left. "Funny you should mention a teddy bear. There's Build-A-Bear right there!" She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me in.

It was crowded. There were shelves full of teddy bears and other furries. Kids were grabbing them while the parents held their head from a headache. Rowdy store, eh? "Nico! Earth to Nico! Nico di Angelo, 回到地球，不然我就杀了你。您好？" Another fact about Sherri. She speaks Chinese and some other languages. She snapped in my face and I turned to her. "This place is rowdy!" She just rolled her eyes. "C'mon. We're going to build a toy. Therefore, it's special. I'm making one for him too, giving Perce twice the furries."

**(-get back to earth or I'll kill you. Hello?)**

We squeezed through the crowd to the building section, where there were a lot of kids. We chose a pricey fluffy white seal and a black pegasus. I started choosing a baby blue surfer jacket and a tiny necklace that had blue beads. I looked at the seal and noticed how it looked sort of like Percy himself. I made a note to put some colone on it.

When we were paying, I noticed that the pegasus had a donut hat. "Percy would ask me if I had any donuts to spare for Blackjack. I'm just making a resemblence."

I knew Blackjack liked to eat. I didn't know he liked donuts. 'Till know.

"Alright. Time for the flowers!" I said. Sherri chuckled and we left the store. We walked around a little and found a little flower stand near the food court. We quickly bought very pretty blue flowers and headed to some other stores for more materials.

So back to Sherri!

* * *

><p>My POV (Wait, this was suppose to end with- Ugh!)<p>

We are suppose to give the presents to Percy when it's like midnight, so I had time to wrap the gifts, get Nico to write the note and find a vase. We settled in the Hades' Cabin and went to work. I got out the wrapping paper we got and the glass vase.

Nico had a pencil and a clean sheet from a notebook in his hands. "What should I write?" he asked. "Write an introduction, then explain the gifts. You have to make the dude feel nice. Wrong impression and he'll think that you're a stalker." I focused more on the wrapping rather then the note. Can't decide if he wanted the ones with the shells or the one with the Doctors.

"Hm, okay. I got nothing else. This feels so weird. It's like I'm trying to win his heart all over again," Nico said. He began writing on the sheet, carful not to make any stupid mistakes.

"Well, he has been having a heartsick school year away from you. Why aren't you even at school?" I asked. Nico looked at me and smirked. "I'm smarter then you think. Besides, I got an idea what I might do." Nico turned his eyes back to the paper.

"Whatever. Anyways, when was he last here?" Nico thought about it for a few seconds. "New Year." I just looked at him. He must be broken. Then again, he had been visiting New Rome for quite some time.

"Alright, I'm done wrapping and I poured the water in the vase. How are you going to do this?" I asked. "You'll break the vase if you shadow-traveled. And we can't walk there. So how?"

"Percy is coming here in a few hours. He's got the week off along with his class. Romans are going to visit too for a friendly-meet and-greet and a game of capture the flag." Nico explained how Romans use Valentines' Day as a day to not only worship your parents, but the love goddess/god (Count Eros) as well.

"Okay, we're done. Now you get to give it to him," I said and headed for the door. "Why do I have to do it?" I scoffed and looked at him. "You're his boyfriend. It wouldn't be so romantic if a friend gave it. I'll be at dinner and say that you had an errand to do for Hades!" I gave him the gifts. "Hide these really good so incase he comes here, you'll know that he won't find it!"

I rushed out the door to find the son of Posiedon.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV (Finally, ^w^!)<p>

I woke up in the morning with my toes against something hard. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. There was a present with Doctor Who wrapping and a sparkly blue bow. I opened it to find an adorable surfer seal and a pegasus that looked like Blackjack. On my nightstand was a clear vase with water and lovely blue flowers. I picked up a note and read it outloud as I hugged my furries.

"Dear Percy,  
>So, I am you're new secret admirer. I will deliver these gifts and try to win your heart. Give me 7 days, counting this one. See you tommorow!<br>XOX,  
>You Secret Admirer"<p>

Could it be Nico? Nah, Sherri told me that Nico had to run an errand for his father and won't come back 'till later.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me longer then I thought. I was able to write all this in one day, and this might be my longest thing I've ever written. (Hah! I've seen people do more then me!)<strong>

**So, what do you think? This is probably just going to be fluff. 7 parts, 7 days, 7 or more gifts, my credit card is probably going to run out. I'm so gonna win! (Note the sarcasm.)**


	2. Marvel!

**Yeah, I know I said that I would leave Fanfiction for a little, until I realized about the contest from Takara. I guess I'm back for now. Also, there is a change because I realized a flaw. So Nico and Percy aren't quite dating but are close.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

This time instead of shopping with Sherri, I've decided to travel to New Rome for some tips on what Percy enjoys in New Rome.

My first stop. I walked into their apartment to see Annabeth and Piper reading some sort of textbook. "Yo Annabeth!" She turned at me and smiled. "Hey Neeks! What brings you to New Rome? I thought you were busy with Seaweed Brain." Piper just scoffed. "Well, so much for some alone time." Piper did smile, making me relieved. I don't like making others uncomfortable as much as I don't like dealing with Sherri after a potion incident. Sherri was calm for a person whose arm had long talons.

Piper's smile turned to a smirk. "Oh, I get it now. So, what's the problem with Percy and you? Or most likely, what's wrong with you?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Why did she have to be here.

I just sighed and sat next to Annabeth. "Valentine's day. I'm giving gifts for Perce but with him in high school, I'm screwed. We've only been flirting for a few months and most of it was hanging with the gang going to some events, places, and cuddling." Annabeth nodded. "So you need advice for what he likes. Why?"

I explained to her the plan with the presents and told them about the first present. Annabeth leaned in to listen more carefully. "How about a cupcake or something?" she suggested. Piper shook her head. "A cupcake would last a few seconds with Percy. We need some better material. Something not too big and grand but not trash."

I nodded. "Well, we can buy almost anything, so we can go long." Annabeth and Piper paused and looked at me with confusion. But quickly turned back and replaced it with some smiles.

Annabeth mumbled something and started tapping her pencil on her paper. "Well, Percy seemed to be interested with Marvels these days. I heard he never watched Thor, or Iron Man or something like that. I can't remember," she said, scrunching up her face in frustration.

Annabeth sighed. "Personally, Percy and I haven't been talking with school and everything."

Piper comforted her. "It's alright. Percy is busy being a volunteer teacher. You can visit him as soon as we are more older. And maybe we'll do more things when you graduate."

Uh, I'm not getting included in that. I shadow-traveled away as soon as I could before it got really nasty.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherri's POV<strong>

I'm dead. I'm so dead.

A few hours of searching Nico and I've found nothing! Chiron will so kill me if he's gone for too long. I was in my cabin, sharpening my Stygian Iron katana that I got for Christmas from Lou. I will find that brat!

I sighed. Will, Jake, Lou and Jason were in here as well. Lou was complaining of why Nico would leave without a note, while Will and Jake cuddled as they listened. Jason seemed to be nervous and eyed me, then Lou, then my katana. I'm guessing that he probably thinks that if this keeps up, Lou and I will start stabbing things from frustration.

"Lou, calmed down. We'll find the brat before tomorrow morning. Right now, we need to help Nico with his gifts. That's the point of the problem, isn't it? We need to find Nico so he can figure out his gifts, while we deliver," I scold.

Jason stood and said in his best command voice," Attention Greeks! We have a mission. Lou and Sherri, find any clue of where he is. Jake, go to the Venus cabin to see if they have any gift wrapping. Will and I will get some flowers from the Ceres cabin. Are you up?"

I snickered. "Alright, Dad." Everyone except Jason cracked up. Jason just sighed, knowing that this was hopeless.

Just as we stopped, a black portal appeared against the wall. Nico came out of it, obviously.

I grumbled. "Where have you've been, di Angelo?"

"Uh, out? I was in New Rome and I got an idea!" he said. He explained about giving him something related to Marvels.

I rolled my eyes. "If we bought a DVD, he'll never use it! He doesn't have a TV. He's barely going by on money and time because he has to study. But I have a idea in mind to fix that little flaw. Time to meet the flat-screen!"

* * *

><p>After getting supplies, we met up in Jason's cabin. Hipster Zeus was looking down at us as we prepare the present and admire the flowers. Apparently, the flowers we got from New Rome was a blue lilac. Mixed of Demeter and Hecate as a favor from telling Demeter where Persephone was.<p>

Lou and I was skimming through the boxes of wrapping they gave us. With Valentines Day coming up, the Aphrodite cabin is going crazy. They started their own mini-gift store and everything. Makeovers for $2, dresses for $10, love advice for free, sappy cards for $1, flowers for $1-5, and other things. We even got some chocolate hearts for a buck!

"I got it!" Lou cheered. For about 40 minutes, we searched for a perfect wrapping. She held up a black wrapping with a Iron Man Suit on it.

"Perfect! I think he'll get a super hint of what this gift is going to be!" I squealed. Jason was cleaning up this little case we got from the Athena cabin. It was old and dusty but perfect. It was an ocean shade of blue with a dragon scale design traced by silver.

Will and Jake was writing the rough draft of the letter and Nico was spending time with Percy.

Jason sighed. "Good job team. I think we deserve a break."

I smiled and grabbed my pen and whispered 'spyglasses.' It transformed into 5 spyglasses. "Anyone up for spying?"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was sitting with Nico at the campfire. We've just started and was waiting for Chiron to come and start the songs.

We were chatting about Marvels and such.

We continued to chat (and blush as pink as Drew's makeup) when we saw Leo, Hazel and Frank walk towards us. Immediately, Nico let go of me. "Siamo spiacenti, mio principe. Ho una sorella di proteggere." (Sorry, my prince. I've got a sister to protect.)

He started walking towards his sister when Leo sat next to me.

"Perce! Guess what? Guess what?" Leo seemed hyper today.

I grinned. "Yeah, Leo?" Leo almost screamed, but paused. He came close to my ear and whispered to me.

"I've heard that you have a secret admirer! If you sent give him a note asking him to the dance on Saturday, he might come!"

I widen my eyes. Would he actually come? Ok, uh . . . maybe we'll be friends. He'll understand, right? It can't be Nico, he said he's not going because of an errand. He seems busier these days. I felt tears come to my eyes and quickly wiped them before I could cry.

I saw Nico head towards us. He leaned towards my ear.

"Hey, mio pricipine. I've got to go now, sorry. I'll see you soon", Nico apologized. He ran off to the Hades cabin.

"Rough day, eh?" a voiced suddenly said. I jumped in surprised. Behind me, Sherri stood.

She had that look on her face that resembled Nico. Her jet black, long hair covered her right eye. These days she wore a big black hoodie with 'Jeff The Killer' on the center in a red, blood-like font, along with black leggings and black combat boots. Sherri isn't too keen of the Camp shirts. (Me: Seriously, they're so uncomfortable!)

"C'mon man. We've all been there in life. Something is being hidden, and you are curious!"

I blushed redder then a tomato. She chuckled and walked off. I swear, she makes no sense!

I looked around at everyone and sighed. Girls were lining up for the Aphrodite's Cabin's shop. Boys were either sitting while watching the fire or hanging out with their girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherri's POV<strong>

"Nico di Angelo, get your ass over here! We need to talk, bro!"

Nico emerged from the shadow and looked confused at me. I glared at him and dragged him by the collar of his t-shirt.

Nico struggled to get out of my grip but sighed and gave up. He scowled at me and glared.

"Why do we need to talk?" He was so dumb. I sighed and explained," You are going to the dance. Percy and you need to get together and dance."

He widened my eyes. "Wha? Sherri, I can't go. I told him I couldn't because of an errand," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I thought about it and replied," Then if you say that, then it will be true. Your helping us get stuff for the dance and get Percy something. Deal?"

He scoffed. "Fine."

We each went out separate ways. He goes to the Hades Cabin. I go to the Aphrodite Cabin. I need to get free food.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV (I swear this is the last POV)<strong>

I cuddled my pillo. Nico was all that was on my mind. I felt myself heating up and drooling. The thought of a passionate kiss comes to my mind.

I sighed. I needed some fresh air. I opened my window and stared outside. The night was full of shimmering stars and it was the quarter moon. I admired every star and was dazzled by the way they make shapes. I haven't star-gazed since I was still at least 6 with my mom.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my jacket. Opening the door, all there was was the sky and hovering harpies. I look down when something touched my toes. A little box had Iron Man wrapping. I quickly took it in and silently closed the door.

I tore it open, careful not to destroy the Iron Man wrapping. I opened the beautiful case and found . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hah! Cliff-hanger! Except we all know what it is. -_-'.<strong>  
><strong>Nico: Pff. Just hurry up with the writing, I want my sea prince!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *Hides in the emo corner* I'm so lonely.<strong>

**Anyways, if Takara is reading this, sorry but I can't really finish this. School is getting so wacky. If you lived my life for the passed few weeks, you can see some wacky things happening currently. It's messed up, trust me. But If I'm correct, this story will be completed soon. Like in a month or so? I have like 13 days left to finish for the contest. My god, I need to start writing.**


End file.
